This invention relates generally to a novel support adapted for use in connection with a headset or the like, and is particularly directed to novel easily mountable brackets, supports and hangers adapted to keep headphones from being damaged or misplaced during storage.
Headphones are used for a variety of reasons in the home or by professionals, to listen to sound that may stem from a radio, television set, telephone, or stereo equipment, etc. Headphones or headsets are generally designed to be as light as possible in order to be comfortable to wear by the user. Towards this end the headband portion is curved to conform to the contour of the user's head with one or two ear microphones connected to the headband for covering the ear's of the user. Due to the inherent design configuration of the headset one is left with an item of an odd shape that is difficult to store when not in use. Furthermore, to keep the weight of the headset as low as possible for comfort reasons, results in the fact that it can readily be bent out of shape unless proper storage of the headset is provided for. The storage of the headset is further complicated by the fact that a coiled or regular connecting cord is connected thereto. The cord which may extend for several feet, may weigh more than the headphones and has a tendency to pull the headphones from its stored position unless the headset is firmly held in position.